Insanity
by ReadWithYourEyesClosed
Summary: Amity Park a nice place to live, until people go missing when new people come.What does this new guy have to do wth anything? Read to find out.


Insanity

Hey SkylarRhea here, this is a story I wrote. Idea was from Eddie FTW. They won my first Danny Phantom fanfic contest. This was not co-writen he gave me a plot me and my best friends wrote a story and gave it a title so I hope you enjoy it! R&R and constructive critisism would be nice. Me, I.D.(don't look for this account), and Cass1724 made this over a two week period working 10 minutes for 5 days a week.

Chapter 1:

As Danny zoomed through the Ghost Zone, he had the look of insanity in his eyes. Those emerald orbs glowing in the darkness.

~DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD~

It all started on a Tuesday afternoon. When Danny and Summer flew to an alley next to the Nasty Burger. They trasformed into their human apperances and started to walk towards the Nasty walked into the front doors and strted towards Tucker who was sitting at their regular booth. He was filling his mouth with food. At that point Danny realized that Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He guessed that she was late or forgot so he put the thought behind him."Hi Tucker!" Summer called.  
"Hmrv Mm" Tucker called back, his mouth still filled with food.

"Tucker you know I don't like see-food,"whined Summer.  
"Muhmur mhmur" he tried to protest.

"Tucker it's bite, chew, swallow, then talk, not bite, chew, talk, talk, then swallow," stated Danny.  
"I love food,it's not my fault!" Tucker said."Hey have you heard anything about Sam?"

"No, I thought you knew where she was," Danny answered.

"Noope," Tucker said while taking another huge bite out of his burger.\

"God Tuck, how much are you going to eat!?" Summer exclaimed.  
"Mrumhg hrmvrgh" Tucker attempted to say.  
" No,remembe what Danny said'bite, chew, swallow, then talk."Summer stated.

She saw him starting out the window, and had to yell to get his attention."Danny! Danny! DANNY!"  
She finally got so frusterated that she had to thwack him in the face.  
"Ow!" said Danny in an upset voice."What was that for?"  
"Sorry Danny, it was the only way to get your attention," Summer apologized."Besides what were you thinking about?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" Danny said, while still rubbing his thwacked face.  
"Ok I will leave you alone," Summer muttered. At that point Danny went back to staring out the window.

~DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP~

On their way home, Summer worries about Danny."Danny what's wrong?" She asked him.  
"I thought I told you to stay out of it!"Danny said angrily.  
"I'm worried Danny, you've been out of it all day!"she sincerely said.  
Danny thinks about this for a moment then curses."Sh*t Summer, I don't know!I just miss Sam that's all!"  
Summer is shocked at this language towards her. She frowns.  
"Danny i'm sorry! I didn't know you felt that strongly."  
"No I should be sorry, it came out of nowhere!" he frowns as he says it.

~DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP~

Summer's P.O.V.

Danny went his house, so I just walked alone to mine.I live about a mile away from Danny in the run down part of 's an older house, made faded, worn bricks. But surprisingly still standing strong. It has from my knowledge survived multiple fires and a couple tornados or tropical storms I don't know what they said. I live with my Mom while my Dad is drafted.  
I walked into the house dropping my backpack and yelled " I'm Home!" and started upstairs for my room.  
My room is an odd neon green with one black chipping bedspread is the same neon green with black and white polka-dots, while all the rest of my furniture is also chipping it's white finish.  
I sat on my bed, distrupting the blankets. As I sat down, I started to think over what has happened the past week. Sam hasn't been here all week, Danny has been zoneing out, and Tucker is... well he's just Tucker. Since I always think better with music I reached over to my nightstand and turned on the radio. Unfortunatly, it was all fuzzy, with little words here and there. With nothing to do I took out my guitar.  
I was about to start playing when an emergency news report came over the radio, unfortunatly it was that group of words that I HATE to hear."Ghosts have been spotted in downtown Amity Park. Take shelter IMMEDIATLY!" The newsreporter this terrible sentence, I turned into my alter ego and flew out the window towards the park.  
"Man, I hate my halfa life!" I grumbled.

Ok that was the first chapter I hope you like it tell me what you think love to hear from you all!  
Oh p.s Summer has strawberry-blonde hair with gray/blue eyes with peach skin. And when she's in phantom form she has black hair and very, very light violet eyes(my friend I.D. made me put violet cause she said it sounded fancy hehehhehehe) And her ability like Danny has ice she can control fire!

-SkylarRhea, I.D., Cass1724, 


End file.
